No blind eyes can see DeiHina
by Zchakall
Summary: bueno mi primer fic de deihina se que es raro pero es una extravagancia para mi y soy de parejas abiertas asi que bueno se me antojo hacerla y la hice xD me base en dos canciones una en el titulo la otra en un poco el final de otra cancion


No blind eyes can see

Cap. - 1 "Ningunos ojos ciegos pueden ver"

Rasgar, golpear, Machacar, demoler aserrar, patear

Lastimar, corroer, destruir, cortar, robar, Romper, quemar,

Desmenuzar, tritutarar, aplastar, matar, venganza luego

Correr y ¡EXPLOTAR!

Me fascinaba hacer todas esas cosas, después de todo

Soy un criminal mas que eso, un terrorista, mucho mejor que todo eso un artista

Donde el arte es efímero, donde el último resplandor de la belleza es arte, aunque sea un instante tengo unos meses en akatsuki mi compañero una persona muy misteriosa que le gusta mucho estar dentro de su marioneta los dos somos artistas aunque compartimos diferentes puntos de vista respecto a el arte pero aun así lo respeto, es como un tutor para mi por eso lo llamo sasori-dannan me lleve unos varios años mejor dicho muchos años me lleva ajajajaja, que mas puedo decir de mi compañero es mas fuerte que yo otra de las razones que lo respeto claro esta y aparente menos edad que yo parece un niño aunque es todo lo contrario pero bueno. Acabamos de extraer al 7 colas algo exhausto

Y tedioso mi primer trabajo en akatsuki, no conozco a muchos pero da igual como si me importara socializar con esas personas, decidí ir a la laguna a bañarme me sentía asqueroso, la luna pero que luna en verdad su luz bañaba a la noche oscura. Esa laguna hacia frontera con konoha, de un lado era un país y del otro konoha, a lo lejos alcance a ver algo, mas bien una persona, decidí acercarme para saber de quien se trataba, me acerque mas pero parecía no persuadirme de mi, cuando pude ver mejor, era una niña

De entre unos 12 a 14 años más o menos, de unos ojos lila perlados más hermosos que he visto en mi vida, pero a pesar de su belleza no reflejaban vida, estaban como vacios,

Piel blanca como la nieve y unas mejillas rosadas, poseía unos labios carnosos color carmesí claro, su pelo corto de color oscuro azulado como la noche, esa niña es preciosa

Como un ángel caído, un Dios amigable debe de haber construido a esta niña, para un todo bien equilibrado. Me salí del agua sigilosamente detrás de una roca me quede observando atentamente. ¿Quien eres tu? Escuche alarmadamenté y sorprendido

Hinata: Disculpa ¿quien eres?

Un deidara sonrojado por estar desnudo y por haberlo descubierto intentando esconderse

Hinata: perdón no te puedo ver, pero se cuando una persona esta presente

Ya un deidara mas aliviado sale aunque algo desconfiado

Deidara: ¿enserio no puedes ver? (con tono de interrogatorio)

Hinata: si, desde que naci no puedo ver (poniendo sus mirada fijamente a la luna)

Deidara un tanto conmovido se pregunta que tanto voltea arriba si no puede ver

Deidara: ¿por que pones tu mirada hacia arriba si no puedes ver?

Hinata voltea hacia a el y responde

Hinata: aunque no pueda ver me imagino que hay algo arriba y me gusta imaginar, inventó mis propios colores, cosas, es mi mundo, aunque no pueda ver tengo mis sentidos muy desarrollados mas que una persona normal, cuando toco imagino como es, cuando saboreo intento saber como luce, cuando oigo quisiera saber que es, aunque esa duda es al que me gusta porque me deja imaginar, pero bueno creo que ya te enfade con mi platica (con un tono mas desanimado y quedo)

Deidara sorprendido por lo que dijo aquella pequeña contesta

Deidara: ME PARECE GENIAL!, La verdad tienes un sentido de la vida de las cosas de tu alrededor muy amplio, muchas personas ya no se sorprenden con lo que ven o con lo que tienen y lo desprecian al contrario de ellas, tu sabes apreciar lo que tienes, sin renegar el porque no posees vista, muchas personas no valoran lo que tienen hasta que lo ven perdido.

Hinata muy sorprendida y conmovida por las palabras de aquel joven rubio, dándole la razón, le brinda un una tímida sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojó brota de sus mejillas rosadas,

Hinata: muchas gracias, en verdad, casi nunca hablo con personas, en mi familia son muy estrictos y no dejan que cualquiera se me acerque, me sobreprotegen mucho, me molesta un poco, me tratan como una muñeca frágil que se puede romper en cualquier instante.

Deidara: pero supongo que lo hacen por que se preocupan por ti ¿no?

Hinata: si así fuera, me dejaran ser un poco mas libre, en vez de tenerme en esa jaula de oro que me consume poco a poco.

Deidara más afligido y conmovido por las palabras de la pequeña ojiblanca, baja su mirada

Deidara: si, creo que tienes razón

En su mente de deidara piensa **es como un pajarillo queriendo extender sus alas a su vuelo, a su libertad**

Deidara: por cierto, ¿como te llamas niña?

Hinata: Hyuga Hinata ¿y tu?

Deidara: me llamo deidara** un Hyuga ¿eh?**

Hinata: al parecer no eres de por aquí, ¿de donde eres disculpa?

Deidara: de la aldea de la roca

Hinata: vaya creo que de bastante lejos ¿y que haces aquí tan noche?

Deidara: solo nadaba en la laguna**si supiera que en realidad me estaba bañando y estoy completamente desnudo, que vergüenza**

Hinata: ya veo, a veces yo también vengo a nadar a esta laguna, cuando escapo de casa claro jeje

Deidara: pero tu Hinata-chan debería estar en su casa, es muy peligroso estar tan noche a fuera y sola ¿no crees?

Hinata: supongo que si, pero es al única manera de ser libre, aunque sea unos instantes

Momentáneos y cortos.

Deidara comprendía el sufrir de Hinata el no ser libre el estar atado, el estar encadenado por las cadenas de la obligación y martirio

Deidara: yo siempre digo que el arte es el último instante de la belleza, así que vive tu vida como si fuera el último aunque sea muy corto, pero lo que importa es que lo viviste.

Hinata asombrada y deslumbrada por lo que dijo el joven ojiazul

Hinata: muchas gracias por tus palabras

Deidara dándole una sonrisa de satisfacción

Deidara: no tienes por que agradecer.

Dolor compartido y de mismo pensamiento ambos, vio una estrella fugaz en el cielo. Y deseo que ella pudiera verla, ella tiene los ojos abiertos, y lo dejo en la misma noche, aquella niña ciega lo dejo despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla y desaparece entre el bosque

Aquel joven sádico y asesino conoció una niña ciega, que dejo que se llevara su corazón y entrara en su vida sin darse cuenta.

Deidara preguntándose si volverá a ver aquella niña delicada y hermosa, queda atónito por el beso en la mejilla, beso que se guarda muy adentro de su alma,

Deidara: espero volverte a ver mi pequeño ángel blanco…


End file.
